The Xander Chronicles
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRMF: A selection of Xander based stories from the series. New Chapter - Xander spends some quality time playing games and remembering...
1. Stars

_Disclaimer: Not mine, you know the drill. This is the first in a series of Xander centric fics. Some will be POV fics, some will be normal fics. Anyway, he's an interesting character and hopefully the writers will stop writing him as an arrogant jerk because we aren't like that as a people. Anyway, please read and review. Angel Mouse June 2006._

* * *

**I miss the Stars**

**by Angel Mouse**

I look up at the stars and wonder why lately I've been feeling so alone, so apart from everyone. Perhaps that's why I've been acting the jerk to the others a fair bit lately; I'm feeling not really a part of the group for some reason. When I feel down or unsure, I always watch the stars. The stars are different here and they don't provide me the comfort that they used to back home. They are strange, in the wrong places and their bright glow is muted by years of smog, although Briarwood hasn't got a lot of smog, the stars are still different here. Normally they usually provide me comfort when I'm uneasy about something but tonight I find myself unable to sleep for some reason, why I'm not sure. So I'm doing what I always do when I can't sleep and something's bothering me, I watch the stars. I will say this for our new home; it's got a high roof and easy access to it. Jump on the banister of the balcony, pull myself up by the guttering - which I re-enforced not long after getting here - and gently scramble to the roof top and sit there.

I've been here in Briarwood almost two years now, but it still doesn't feel like home to me. I mean I have good friends in the guys, pretty decent job with a really cool boss but it's still not home if you know what I mean. Home for me is an island continent filled with people that have a laid back attitude to life, have a great sense of humour about life and the world, plus we usually suffer through the most horrendous natural disasters you can imagine where everyone pitches in after it's happened to make things right again. Our stars back home are beautiful, warm and friendly. I miss my friends back home. I miss heading down on the bus to the beach and going surfing with them. I miss packing weeks worth of stuff in a back pack and heading into the bush with my mates and watching the most spectacular sunsets and sunrises in the world in some of the most beautiful scenery and bushland you can imagine.

But I digress. This isn't home; this isn't where I grew up and where my heart is. When my Dad got transferred here by the government to work with the American's on some sort of scientific project about global warming I wasn't too happy to be honest. But my Mum sat me down and explained what a fantastic opportunity it was for my Dad and I realized I was being selfish and I then went and had a long chat with my Dad about it. In the end I told him I was proud of him and that I loved him very much. My parents gave up a lot to for this opportunity; I could do no less for them.

So we packed up, moved here and bob's your uncle as Dad would say. But I still can't help but miss my friends and my mates. I miss my older brother, Barry, who we have left behind because he's in the Army, currently posted overseas. My older sister Mary, who's in the Air Force and currently posted in Papua New Guinea, got left behind to. Sometimes it's not easiest being the youngest but that comes with the territory I suppose. When they are home, I tend to get spoilt rotten but I don't mind one bit. But they are happy with their chosen paths in life; I guess I'm not sure what I'm going to do with mine.

The stars can offer me no comfort tonight. When ever I had a problem back home I could always count on the stars to give me comfort and help me think. I would stare at the Southern Cross and mull over the turns my life has taken that week or at that time in my life. I would be on the roof of our house back in the Blue Mountains for hours at a time, thinking. My Dad used to have to come and drag me off, after sitting there with me for an hour or so quietly or chatting softly. I guess that things seemed much clearer back home than they do here.

Don't get me wrong, I love being a Power Ranger and I wholeheartedly believe in what I and the others are doing. Defending the world is no small thing and it's a tremendous honour, but when it's over, what's going to happen to us? Nick's probably going to go back to where ever he came from, but I don't think he will as considering he's moved here to live with his sister. Even blind Freddy could see the feelings he and Madison have for each other. I just hope they get it together before things go south or get worse as they tend to do, as Chip's fond of telling us being our resident little except on all things weird and wonderful. But I digress again. Chip is so into Vida that it's not funny but he'll never, ever make a move on her. He respects her friendship to much and I can understand that, he's loyal to a fault sometimes that boy. But he's a good mate and I wouldn't trade him or the others for the world.

The stars just don't give me the comfort they used to anymore. I miss my stars, I miss my home. But I'm happy here, sort of, but sometimes I'm not too sure. Like today where I made a silly mistake but in the end it all turned out okay, just. But it was a mistake that only I could have only made. It seems lately I'm making a few more than normal. I'm trying, really trying hard to be good at this whole Ranger thing. I want to make my brother and sister proud. I want to make my parents proud. Being the youngest and generally taken as the goof off in the family is a hard thing to throw off. And then having an ego the size of Briarwood according to Vida doesn't help either. Perhaps that whole turning into a tree thing today was a good thing. It's made me realise that I have to start taking the whole Ranger business more seriously and maybe, my life as well. Maybe, perhaps maybe the stars tonight have given me comfort, the comfort of knowing that perhaps I am doing the right thing. Perhaps just trying my best is the right thing to do. Perhaps it's the only thing I can do.


	2. Doubts

_Disclaimer: A sequel to I miss the Stars, and a part of what I'm going to call my Xander Chronicles and will be a series of fics focussing on him. So, please, read and review. Oh and yes, I am Australian. Angel Mouse, June 2006._

* * *

**Doubts**

**by Angel Mouse**

Xander jumped down from his roof, sliding into his room through the open window, landing gently on his feet. He then closed the window and got ready for bed. One thing that watching the stars tonight had shown him, he needed to talk to Vida. Slipping into his boxer shorts - green of course - he was soon under his doona and asleep.

The next morning found him at rockporium early, as he was opening with Vida that morning, perfect for him to have a little chat with the outgoing and vibrant Rocca sister. They got to work setting up the store for its early opening and after a little while they were ready. They decided to have a coffee before opening and were sitting out in the staff room when Vida finally noticed that something was bothering him.

"Okay Xander, spill it. Something's been on your mind since yesterday, what is it?" Xander gave her a tiny smile, wrapping his hands around his mug and staring down into the contents of it.

"I feel like I owe you an apology for being a self absorbed up himself wanker yesterday."

Vida looked at him in astonishment. She'd never heard Xander call himself anything other than Xander the Great, and even that was grating after a while. And the whole let's try and reason with them thing he did, well, that was way past old. But then she remembered back when Maddie had been turned to stone and she was ready to tear the city apart looking for the creep that did it. He had stopped her, cautioning her that without a plan she could end up the same way and then where Maddie be. His words had gotten through to her and she looked at him now, studying him. He looked down; even more so than yesterday when she had found him at Phinneas's camp grounds. Sure he was self absorbed sometimes but his heart was in the right place most of the time. Sure he chased the girls, and caught a few to, but he had a string of girlfriends, never settling down and she wondered about why he did that. And sure, he was a grade a jerk sometimes to but he tried hard. Sometimes to hard to keep fitting in. All most people saw was the tan, the good looks and the accent. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"No you don't Xander, you were just being yourself. A stuck up; sometimes know it all, arrogant, pretty boy jerk but still yourself." He flashed her tiny grin and then his expression sobered and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I know. And somehow I think being my normal stuck up self is not cutting it anymore. I mean this whole Ranger thing and especially yesterday, made me think you know." Vida was amazed as she sipped her coffee. Xander was never this deep, well, except for the flash of insight he had yesterday when he was a tree. But then, she'd never saw anything other than the stuck up, easy going exterior he showed the well. And it was then that Vida realised even though they'd been friends with Xander for a while, they didn't know much about his past life in Australia. He was speaking again and she focused her attention on him. He was staring at the mug in his hands again as he spoke. "When I first arrived here all people saw was the good looks and the accent. Instant popularity really. So I just stayed behind that mask, finding it easier to play the part I guess then actually showing who I really am inside and making honest friends. But then I meet you guys and that began to change a bit." Vida found herself nodding in agreement to that.

"True. When we first met you, you were even more arrogant, stuck up and annoying than you are now. You've sort of settled down a bit, especially lately." He nodded but kept looking at the mug. "Xander, what's really bothering you huh? It can't be just that you want to apologies to me for being yourself, there's something else isn't there?" Xander jerked his head up, stunned by her sudden insight. Normally Madison was the one that picked up on people's thoughts and feelings. He gave a soft sigh and quirked a grin at her, a nice, little smile that she found she liked better than the normal smarmy one he wore.

"You got me." The small smile faded and he looked away, ironically his eyes landing on the world globe Toby had on his desk. "And therein lays our dilemma." She followed where his eyes landed and gave a frown, wondering what he meant and then it hit her. He wasn't American like her; he was from half a world away. He'd only been in Briarwood just under two years but he'd never talked much about his life back home.

"You're homesick!" Vida couldn't help blurting that out once she realised that was at the heart of his problem. For her, Madison and Chip this was their home. They had lived their entire lives here, but Xander and now Nick hadn't. They still outsiders in every sense of the word, although Nick more than Xander as he'd been here longer. She looked up at him and he caught her eyes. She could see that she'd hit the truth and he looked away. Finally he answered.

"Yeah, I am a bit I guess. It's been a while since I've been home and this whole thing, especially yesterday, got me thinking. For you and the others, not so much Nick but he's getting there I think, this is your home, where you grew up, where you've spent your entire lives. Protecting this place comes naturally to you, it comes easily. But me, sure, protecting the world and being a Ranger is fantastic, apart from the leafy side effects," he threw her a wry grin which she returned and then continued. "But for me, it's a little bit harder I think. Maybe because I wasn't born here and grew up here. Don't get me wrong Vee, I do like living here and I understand how important it is to protect this place and therefore the rest of the world. But I guess, well I guess…" He paused and Vida took the chance to move to sit next to him and smile gently at him. She found this unsure, hesitant and quiet Xander much nicer than his normal self. She found she liked this side of Xander. She reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Guess what Xander?" He looked at her a moment and then looked away, sighing.  
"I guess I just wonder if I'm up for this, if I'm really cut out to be a Ranger."

Vida opened her mouth to retort straight away that he wouldn't have been chosen if he wasn't but she knew that quick answer wouldn't cut it with Xander. Not when he was like this. She thought about it a long moment and then realised something about Xander. His whole character - the one he was displaying now and yesterday - plus his normal self, are all tied into his being the Green Ranger, with the power of Earth and Nature. Nature was gentle, kind, peace loving yet strong and loyal, exactly like Xander was. She smiled and reached out, taking the mug out of his hands and clasping them in hers.

"You don't have to wonder if you are Xander, because you are. Think about it like I just did. Your power is the power of Earth and Nature right?" He looked at her, his eyes confused.

"Huh? Where are you going with this Vee?" She smiled.

"You'll see. So, think about it. Nature is a gentle and yet powerful force. She prefers peace and tranquillity rather than conflict. But she's capable of great power, and great things to protect herself. All things that are you Xander." Vida began ticking points off on her fingers. "One, your extremely gentle underneath that I'm the greatest crap. Two, you try and settle things peacefully all the time, with that let's try and reason with them gig that you do. Three, your loyal to a fault and will go to extremes for us. Don't look at me like that, I know who it was that stopped that guy hassling Maddie a few months ago before I found out about it. And I also know who goes takes Chip to his archery practice every Tuesday night. And I know who helped Toby out when he had those problems with his house. So don't tell me you're not loyal and true, just like nature. Four, you're a strong fighter but you don't like to fight if you don't have a choice, just like Nature. And five, and most importantly I think, you can be the most arrogant person on Earth one minute and then be the gentlest person I've ever met the next, just like Nature. So, if you think about it, you're the perfect person for the Green Ranger. So don't ever think that you're not good enough, because you are." Xander stared at her in shock, amazed that she had such an opinion. He thought about her words for a long moment as he gazed at her. He noticed that today to, the streak in her hair was green and he couldn't help a small smile at that. Finally having digested her words he smiled at her.

"I guess your right. It's just last night I was up on the roof watching the stars and I realised I missed the ones I could see from home. I missed seeing familiar constellations and the comfort they would give me if I was troubled about something." He snorted softly and grinned, glancing sideways at her. "A quote from one of my favourite tele shows is that the universe will put you in the right place at the right time for the right purpose. Perhaps that's why we're all here. We're at the right place, at the right time, for the right purpose." Vida smiled at him, he seems to have gotten the point.

"See, there is a logical, normal person underneath all that Xander the Great crap." He laughed, a warm, fun sounding laugh that Vida found herself joining in with.

"Thanks Vee, for listening, and the advice." She grinned at him.   
"Hey, what are friends for?" He smiled as the clock ticked over and it was time for them to open the store. He pushed himself off the bench and suddenly enveloped her in a huge bone crushing hug.

"Friends are for life Vee." With that he let her go, winked and went to open the shop, a confident stride in his step that hadn't been there this morning. Vee smiled to herself and said softly to herself.

"Well what do you know, he's human after all."

The End


	3. Home

_Disclaimer - not mine. Sorry about the delay in updating these but I got involved in doing, and completing, the prws22 challenge on live journal. Anyway, here's a couple of quick chapters for you. Enjoy. Oh, and once more, I'm Australian, I use Australian English!. AM._

* * *

**Xander Chronicles – A Question**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Set at the end of Inner Strength_

Xander smiled at Daggeron as he walked away. He put away his wand and grabbing his broom he ran a couple of paces and caught up to him.

"Can I ask you a question Daggeron?" Daggeron smiled as they walked along through the forest. He had found himself warming to the young man with the strange accent and the Green Wizard Powers.

"You certainly may, unless it's something too private." Xander gave him a gentle smile as they navigated over a stream. He chuckled softly.

"Naturally, I'm not that kind of guy, besides I don't really want to know about your private life back in the day." Daggeron grinned back at him, intrigued in spite of himself.

"Well, ask your question then." Xander nodded and his smile faded slightly and he looked away a moment, stopping as they reached the top of a small rise in the forest.

"This will sound strange but I was curious and I hope you don't mind me asking this, as I know it wasn't an easy time for you." Daggeron was really curious now; he hadn't seen Xander this hesitant before. He looked at him curiously. Xander was starting to feel really silly now but he plunged ahead and blurted out his question. "Do you miss it?" Daggeron was startled by the question and then suddenly he realised what his young charge meant. He sighed and looked out over the forest, finally answering after a long silence.

"Yes. Yes I do. This is not the world I left but it is still my world. I am adapting and will adapt. But a part of me will always wish for the old days and the old ways." He looked at Xander, wondering where this question had come from. "Why do you ask?" Xander looked bashful for a moment and then shrugged.

"I've been missing home a bit lately and I just wondered if you did as well. Guess it was part of the reason I've been acting up a bit lately. I just miss home you know. This is still your home but it's not your home, if you know what I mean?"

"Yes, yes I do Xander. But always remember this; home is not a place, or a building or even a country. Home is in your heart, with your family and your friends." With that, Daggeron turned and began walking towards where the training exercise was going to be held. Xander watched Daggeron leave and grinned to himself. Their earlier misunderstanding had been rectified by Xander apologizing for being a pig headed idiot, again. He shook his head to focus himself as he headed for training. He really had to get his act together and stop mucking around; defending the planet wasn't a joke as he had begun to treat it like because of his homesickness. With that new sense of purpose Daggeron had helped him get he reached the training area and grabbing his broom, he went in to join the others, time to get serious.

When he got home that night there was a letter waiting for him from his sister. He had been regularly writing to her these last few months, spilling out his hopes, fears, dreams and secrets to her. He was closer to his older sister than he was his older brother. His older brother tended to play the 'I'm the oldest, do as I say' card too often for Xander's liking. Besides, his oldest sibling was almost ten years older than him; they didn't have much in common. Whereas his sister was only three years older and they had always been close.

Xander finished cleaning up from the day's adventure, training and the short shift he did that morning at the Rock Porium and then he spent some time with his parents, eating tea and talking about his day. As both his parents worked and were busy it was a rare night all three of them were together. Xander loved it when they were as it brought a little bit of home each night when all three were together. They then talked about the letters they had received from their other children and Xander said that he hadn't opened his yet, he was saving it for later, which caused great amusement to his parents. After that it was starting to get late but he knuckled down and did some of his homework, the letter from his sister forgotten for the moment as he tried to struggle with his American history assignment.

* * *

_You know where the review button is! Enjoy! AM_


	4. History

_Disclaimer - not mine, never where. There will be a sequel to this chapter, expect it soon as I can write it. I'm trying to work my way through the episodes and the development of his character. Again, I use Australian English. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Marius Girl, who's current story Code of a Ranger is pure gold in my book, I love it! So this one's for you mate! AM._

* * *

**Xander Chronicles – History  
by Angel Mouse**

_Set approx one week after Home and after the episode Dark Wish  
_

The next week in history class his teacher took him aside for a serious chat when class had finished. Earlier during class he had taken great pleasure telling the entire class that Xander had failed this latest assignment, having marked them all while they had been reading some text or other. So, his teacher had told him to stay behind because he was failing this class and failing it badly. All his other classes he was going well in, even some of the more difficult ones. His history teacher, Mr Mallard, who had always treated Xander with barely concealed disdain, looked at him from behind his desk. Xander always got the feeling he was looking down at him when he stared at him like that, chin down, eyes narrowed behind his glasses that were sitting on the edge of his nose.

"I must say Xander that I'm very disappointed in you and your latest assignment. Your work is normally of a better standard than this. But this, this is appallingly bad. Do you have an explanation for how you could get something so simple so wrong?" He stared over his glasses at Xander and the normally self confident guy was suddenly feeling not so confident and very uncomfortable. So, he decided to go for the truth and see where that got him. He flashed the teacher his best smile and began speaking earnestly, hoping that his honesty would help him.

"I'm sorry Mr Mallard, but American History isn't really my forte. To be honest, I'm only in this class because it's a requirement on my student visa." Xander gave him a shrug as if to say _what can you do_ and waited for a response, suddenly aware that it was probably the wrong thing to say. He wasn't long in getting his answer and it was exactly what he was expecting from this teacher. There were quite a few class requirements on his student visa which he wasn't too impressed with but knew he had no choice if he wanted to make it easier to stay in this country with his family.

"That's not really a very good attitude to have Xander. Everyone is expected to know this. Using an excuse such as this is required as part of your Visa, well, that is not going to wash with me like it might with your other teachers. You will redo this essay other wise I'll be forced to fail you. And let me tell you, every citizen of this country lives, breathes and respects our history, you'd do well to emulate them." His tone had become condescending and resentful and it caused Xander's normally even temperament to flare into irritation and anger. With an effort he tried to keep his voice level. Unknown to either of them Nick and Chip were standing outside, waiting for Xander as school was over for the day and they had a shift together at the Rock Porium and they heard every word that was said.

"I'm not an American Mr Mallard, and have no plans on being an American citizen any time soon; never in fact not that it's any of your business anyways. I am trying my best but when it's something that I'm not interested in I find it really hard to get into it. And to be honest Mr Mallard, your classes are about as interesting to me as watching bloody paint dry. I'm not American so don't try and make me one thank you very bloody much." The last bit was said through clenched teeth as Xander found his temper growing and he tried to keep it in check with an effort. The last few days had begun to take its toll on his emotions and this was just the final straw. The teacher stared at him and suddenly Xander cursed the whim that had made him tell the truth. He found these classes boring, uninteresting and the teacher treated them like four year olds sometimes.

"I think you'd better leave now Mr Bly. Report to the Principal's office for detention immediately and then for the rest of the week. I'll be there shortly to explain why your there." That tore it for Xander and he let out a breath through clenched teeth, finally have had enough of this teacher's treatment of him. He didn't care anymore what happened. The first thought on his mind was that he should use magic to fix this mess but then their recent trouble's and realising they had gotten lazy had made it's mark on him more than most realised.   
"You know what Mr Mallard; you can take your detention and shove it. Because there's no way in hell I'm going there for just telling the truth like you asked me for. As far as I'm concerned, you can take this class and stuff it, be buggered if I'm coming back to this crap." With that Xander took out his history text book and threw it on his desk and took off. He opened the door with a bang, not even seeing the others waiting for him and he took off, heading for the open doors at the end of the corridor and outside to the fresh air.

Nick and Chip exchanged concerned glances. Xander never lost it, he was the most even tempered, friendly and outgoing person they knew. Something had happened in class and it obviously hadn't gone down well with him. They looked in the room and saw that the teacher looked ready to kill someone, so they got away from the open door. They hesitated a moment wondering if they should go after Xander or go to class. Just then Madison and Vida joined them in the chaos between classes.

"What's going on?" Vida never was one to beat about the bush.  
"Something's up with Xander. He's just told Mr Mallard to stuff his classes and ran out of here. He's been acting weirder than normal for Xander and now this. I thought everything had been sorted between him and Daggeron but perhaps they aren't." Vida frowned and Madison sighed as she shook her head as she spoke in her soft spoken way.  
"Sometimes I think we forget that Xander has feelings as well. Something obviously went wrong in class today then."  
"Well Mr Mallard was really having a good go at him and you know how he doesn't like that class. Well Mr Mallard was throwing it back in his face that he's not American, that it's a requirement of his visa to stay here that he do this class and well anyway he gave Xander detention and well Xander told him to stuff it in no uncertain terms." They all looked at Chip as he spoke so sombrely and then looked out the doors. Before they could even take one step to go after their friend they were stopped.  
"The class bell has gone; you should all be on your way home now." They all turned to see Mr Mallard standing there. They all nodded and moved off out the door, not wanting to get into trouble themselves.

* * *

A few hours later they were still worried about Xander. Nick had gotten a text message asking him to cover his shift that afternoon at work and he'd do Nick's shift in the morning. Nick had readily agreed as he was worried about his friend. None of them knew what had caused Xander to loose it like he had and finally after they had talked and talked about it, Chip had volunteered to go and see what was wrong with their green clad friend.

So, just as it was starting to get dark, Chip had used some magic and found that Xander was at home, up on his roof. He got there and after saying hello to his mother, had climbed up onto the roof to join Xander watching the sky. They sat there for a long time, as the sunset over the forest. Finally, Xander sighed and looked at his friend.

"Guess you heard what happened huh?" Chip grinned slightly.  
"Well, wasn't too hard not to, Nick and I were standing outside the door Xander. And everyone was in the middle of going home." Xander sighed again and looked up at the slowly darkening sky.  
"Great, just bloody great. Tomorrow it's going to be all over school that Xander couldn't hack history class and told Mallard to stuff it." Chip frowned and looked at him.  
"Just why did you loose your temper Xander? That's something I've never seen you do before." Xander closed his eyes and lowered his head, looking at his feet.  
"I don't know Chip, I don't. Guess I've just had it with being the one he looks down on all the time. I don't know. I guess I'm just more homesick than normal. I miss my family I had to leave behind. I miss being able to do some of the things I could do at home. I just miss it. Guess I'm just sick of being alone sometimes." Chip was confused.

"Huh? Xander, you're never alone. You've got us, Toby, Udonna and Daggeron, your parents are here with you, so I don't know what family you're talking about and all those girls you date. You're the last person I thought would be lonely." Xander looked at Chip and suddenly shook his head in frustration. He couldn't make Chip understand, he wasn't sure he understood the way he was feeling himself. He suddenly growled something and pulled out his wand. With a wave of his hand his broom had arrived and in moments he was gone. Chip was stunned; this was defiantly un Xander like in the extreme. Staring after his friend in confusion he went inside and spoke to his mother for a little while and then headed off to find the others. They had some serious talking to do, and plans to make to get Xander out of his funk. He now knew why Xander had been out of sorts the last few days, apart from the obvious, and he knew that they had to help their friend and there was only way they could do that. And it would be difficult, but worth it.

* * *

_There you go guys, please review. A cookie to anyone that guess's what the guys are going to do for Xander!_


	5. A Grown up Decision

Disclaimer: Not mine. Here's the next chapter in my Xander Chronicles. Hope you like it and sorry it's taken me so long to update, have been without inspiration for a little while. But here we go again. Hope to have a couple more chapters before this one is done. Remember, I'm Australian – just like Xander – and I use a different English dictionary. Cheers. AM. March 2008.

* * *

**Xander Chronicles: A Grown Up Decision**

**By Angel Mouse**

Xander was sitting right at the top of root core, high in the branches, watching the stars as he mulled over his behaviour today. It certainly wasn't the best behaviour for him that's for sure, and tomorrow he'd have to face the music at school, something he really wasn't looking forward to. He leaned his head back against the rough and ancient bark on the tree. He drew comfort from the presence of the ancient tree, closing his eyes to let its deep voiced song soothe his troubled soul. 

He stayed there for heaven knows how long but after a while he felt someone approaching - well the tree did and it let Xander know. Not long after he became the Green Magician he had discovered he had the ability to sort of talk to the trees and plants. Not long after that, he began talking and sharing with Root core. He had found it a profoundly moving experience to share thoughts and feelings with the tree.

He sighed softly and lifted his head up, opening his eyes and slowly turning his head towards the person approaching. He was surprised therefore to see it was Daggeron, he was half expecting Chip, or Nick. His surprise must have showed on his face as Daggeron gave him an unexpected grin. 

"I know, I know, I'm the last person you were expecting to see." Xander nodded, not really trusting himself to speak right now, he was that unsure of everything right at the moment and he didn't want to lash out at his teacher out of a misplaced sense of he didn't know what. Daggeron finished climbing up the tree and sat down on the branch next to him. He looked out over the valley, taking in the peace and serenity. After a moment he broke the silence. 

"I always used to come up here when I was younger and troubled, it's a good spot to get perspective on things don't you agree?" Xander didn't answer him for a long moment and then sighed. 

"Yes, especially if you're not exactly sure what you're trying to get perspective on." 

The silence stretched out between them again, but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was kind of soothing. Eventually though Xander broke the silence and spoke softly. 

"I really screwed up today." 

"So I hear. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I'd better, I've got to try and get things straight in my head." 

The silence descended again and finally Xander sighed.

"I literally told my American History teacher today to get stuffed. And not in a good way either." 

"And was there any reason for that?" Xander sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"He threatened to fail me because I told the truth when he asked me why didn't I do better on my exam." Daggeron frowned at him. 

"Would failing that class be a bad thing?" Xander snorted softly. 

"Ah yes, since it'll most likely mean I get kicked out of the country." 

"Oh." 

"Yes, a very big oh." 

Silence fell again, only to be broken by the sounds of the night time animals running around the forest. Finally Daggeron broke it.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Guess I'd better swallow my pride and apologise to the biased idiot. I could always ask to be transferred to another class with another teacher but I don't think that's going to help matters much. " 

"Do you think it'll help if you apologise to him?" Xander shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest, I don't think so." Xander shrugged again and ran his hand through his hair again. It was getting later and later and he really needed to get home to speak to his parents. Xander sighed and gave Daggeron a tiny smile. "Thanks for listening Daggeron; I'll hopefully see you tomorrow." Xander waved his wand and alighted upon his broom, taking off for home. 

Xander arrived home and knowing that he had no choice, he headed down stairs to speak to his parents, he had a few things to talk about with him. He wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest. 

PRPRPRPRPR

Xander took a deep breath as he walked up the front steps of the school. He had deliberately come early so that he could speak to the Headmaster before some of the teachers and most of the students arrived. 

Taking another deep breath as he opened the door, he tried to get things straight in his head as he walked along the hallway towards the headmaster's office. He walked into the office and gave a small smile to the lady on duty. 

"Good Morning Mrs Farrow, could I possible see Mr Goldmyer please?" 

Sarah Farrow smiled gently at the young Australian standing before her. He looked like he was going to the gallows, and if the rumours flying around were true, he probably was. She nodded.

"He's expecting you Xander. But he's with some other students at the moment, please, take a seat and he'll be with you in a moment." 

Xander nodded and sat down with a sigh, looking down at his hands holding his back pack. Just what he was going to say was still a mystery to him, but he had to try and explain the whole mess to the one person that would have the ultimate say if he stayed here with his family or not. 

After an agonising ten minutes the headmaster's door opened and a stream of students came out, causing Xander to wonder what was going on. Practically every single one of his history classmates were coming out of the office, each of them saying either hello or giving him a smile of encouragement. 

"Mr Bly, I'm ready for you now. Please come in." Wondering what was going on, Xander entered Mr Goldminer's office. "Please, sit down Xander." Xander sat down and looked at him. His expression must have shown his confusion as the headmaster opened a file and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry Xander; your classmates were in here pleading your case. I haven't been unaware of Mr Mallard's treatment of you during class."

Xander was amazed and shook his head. 

"Oh. I didn't think anyone knew besides everyone in the class and I hadn't expected them to come out and say anything. I actually came here today to tell you my side of things and request a change of class if that was possible. And also to say that I would apologise to Mr Mallard for my behaviour after class yesterday, and to also say that I'd accept what ever punishment you see fit to give me." Peter Goldmyer leaned back in his chair, stunned a little by Xander's frank admission and contrite behaviour. 

"Well, to say that I'm stunned that you're willing to accept the consequences, and also be adult enough to admit you need to apologise to Mr Mallard shows remarkably courage on your part Xander." He glanced down at the file on his desk. "All your other teachers do not have any problems with you, quite a few of them have given you glowing reports and have come to your defence when this incident became known last night after school finished." He looked up and gave Xander a small smile. "I'll be honest Xander, if not for this one incident, you've got an extremely good record." The smile faded. "But telling a teacher to take his class and shove it mustn't go unpunished, as you can understand." 

Xander nodded; secretly surprised that some of his other teachers had gone to bat for him. A lot of his teachers pushed him sometimes and he tried his hardest. But to know that they had all given him good reports made him for the first time in what felt like weeks, start to feel okay about himself. 

"I understand that Mr Goldmyer. I'm more than happy to accept what ever you see fit to punish me with." Mr Goldmyer nodded and closed the file. 

"To be honest Xander, you spoke the truth, and to punish you for saying what you felt goes against the grain with me, I'll tell you that now. But, discipline and appearances must be maintained. So, for the next two nights you'll stay back one hour after class has finished and help Mrs Farrow in the office." Xander nodded in agreement, secretly amazed that Mr Goldmyer was being so honest with him. 

"Thank you for understanding Mr Goldmyer, it's appreciated more than you know." He grinned suddenly at Xander. 

"Don't tell anyone this Xander, but I'm surprised you haven't cracked before this. Now, out you go, you can apologise to Mr Mallard after school today, in the mean time you can join Miss Malcolm's history class." 

"Thank you sir." Xander stood up and held out his hand. "I'll see you this afternoon then Mr Goldmyer." He stood up and shook Xander's hand. 

"Till this afternoon Xander." Xander turned and left, shutting the door behind him and sighed. Shaking his head at how fortune had smiled on him this day, he headed for his first class with a lighter heart than he had had for weeks.

* * *


	6. Games

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, wish they were. Here's another chapter in my Xander series, slowly but surely doing more. It's just a little one that I came up with at work the other day. Cheers. AM, January 2009. _

* * *

**Xander** **Chronicles: Games**

**By Angel Mouse**

Xander knew it was hopeless, but he knew he had to try anyways. With a deep breath to steady his already frayed and taunt nerves, he reached out and made his move. Predictably, Daggeron quickly countered and then grinned at the Green Magician.

"Check mate I believe." Xander groaned but then grinned at his teacher, smiling widely as he accepted defeat.

"That it is, once again you've beaten me. Remind me to teach you a game that your not good at next time okay?" Daggeron just laughed and clapped Xander on the shoulder as he stood up and Xander began putting the pieces.

"You mean you'll try to beat me." Xander laughed with him, closing up the case.

"True, true." He put the chess set away and stood up, following him outside, the sun beginning to set behind the trees.

They walked in silence for a while, taking in the freshness that twilight brought as well as the peacefulness that was pervading through the forest at the moment. Finally Daggeron broke the silence by speaking softly to his young charge.

"You seem more sure of yourself these days Xander, more at peace if you don't mind me saying so." Xander gave a soft, almost shy like smile as he replied.

"Yeah, I am a bit I guess. The whole thing recently with that teacher at school and feeling homesick and stuff, guess gave me a bit of a wake up call and I realised I was behaving like a spoilt little wanker. So guess I grew up a bit." Xander threw him a grin that was more like his normal self. "Not that growing up is a bad thing mind you." Daggeron joined in his laughter and companionably wrapped his arm around Xander's shoulders as they reached the top of the small rise that over looked most of the forest.

Ever since Xander had confided in Daggeron over a month ago about the whole school and missing home issues, the two of them had been growing closer as teacher and student, something that they both benefitted from. Xander benefitted from Daggeron's patience, maturity and example. Daggeron benefitted from Xanders carefree and playful outlook on life.

They sat down and Xander absently ran his hands through the dirt, connecting to his element, feeling the strength and gentle power of nature running through his body as he connected with his element.

Daggeron looked out over the valley running below them and smiled gently.

"I always love this time of day Xander, it always makes everything seem worth it, don't you think?" Xander thought a long moment and then nodded, not saying anything for a long moment. Finally he sighed softly and then spoke his tone soft and diffident.

"Yes, I agree. I remember this one spectacular sunset once back home, my mates and I had gone down the beach to surf and have a barbie afterwards. It was awesome afternoon and night, one of the best I'd had in a long time. We sat on the beach, bonfire going and watched the sun go down, the awesome colours were so beautiful that it really brought home how lucky we were to be living in Australia. I really wish someday that we could go back to that moment you know, it just seemed such a perfect moment, like we could freeze it, you know what I mean Daggeron?" Daggeron just smiled and looked out over the valley.

"Yes, yes I do." They sat there for the longest time, the silence and night slowly falling over the valley and forest until the stars began to come out. Xander slowly took his hands out of the ground and smiled at Daggeron.

"Well, I'd better head home. Same time tomorrow night Daggeron for our game?" Daggeron nodded and smiled at his young charge.

"Same time tomorrow Xander. Good night, Xander and I'll see you in the morning for morning training." Xander grinned and leapt to his feet.

"See you then mate!" With that, he launched himself to his feet and threw himself into the nearest tree, travelling the magical route out of the forest. Daggeron laughed softly and shook his head and got to his feet. Xander certainly knew how to keep him on his toes.


End file.
